


Ignorance sometimes isn't bliss

by shield_maiden



Series: Bellarke One-shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, he has NO IDEA WHAT TO DO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shield_maiden/pseuds/shield_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had asked Bellamy what was wrong, at most they would have been told to get lost with threat of having their face be introduced to his fist. He wasn’t a talker, he didn’t do feelings. Which was somewhat ironic considering feelings were what got him into this in the first place. Feelings and Clarke. Or feelings about Clarke. Whatever.</p><p>In which Bellamy realizes he's emotionally compromised, Octavia becomes his wing man, and he may just get the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance sometimes isn't bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters & entirely un-beta'd.  
> My first fic in The 100 fandom.  
> Itty bitty amount of swearing. Just FYI. And a bit of Finn bashing.  
> I may make this into a series with versions written from Clarke & Octavia's perspectives and or sequels/prequels.  
> Comments give me life.  
> You can find me on tumblr @crimson--petrichor

Bellamy Blake was in a mood. There was no other way to put it. He’d been sulking around the camp site for days, either glaring at the fire or brooding in his tent. And now he’d finally snapped, not even Octavia was safe from her brother’s frustration and wrath now.

The siblings had just had a blazing row, with virtually the entire camp as witness. It was over something stupid, Octavia wanted to go with one of the foraging groups into the forest. Bellamy, already in a bad mood, had steadfastly refused her, claiming that if anyone could get into trouble, it was his little sister. Things had just deteriorated from there and eventually the two had split ways, O heading into the forest with the foraging group. Bellamy had stalked in the opposite direction, snatching up a hatchet on his way. They were almost out of fire wood, and he might as well be useful.

If anyone had asked him what was wrong, at most they would have been told to get lost with threat of having their face be introduced to his fist. He wasn’t a talker, he didn’t do feelings. Which was somewhat ironic considering feelings were what got him into this in the first place. Feelings and Clarke. Or feelings about Clarke. Whatever. It was a long list, even though Bellamy liked to lie to himself and say it was just a choice few. 

And it definitely wasn’t jealousy. Nope. There was no way that thing that had taken up residency in his chest where his heart struggled to beat was jealousy, or love, or even mild affection. It just wasn’t, except it totally was. And he was totally fucked, all over a slip of a girl with blonde hair and slate coloured eyes. That realization caused his axe to falter mid swing, he stared at the sharpened edge blankly for a moment before tossing it aside and sinking to the ground, his spine pressed against the rough bark of a tree.  
“Fuck.” He breathed out as his hands came to his head, his fingers roughly carding through his hair. How the hell had this happened? She detested him, he was nothing to her, especially compared to the golden boy that was Finn Collins. He hadn’t missed the way the space walkers hand had settled over the small of her back as they’d left camp that morning or how she’d accepted the contact without missing a beat. He doubts that he will ever have that closeness with his co-leader. There’s a certain level of begrudging respect and amicability between the two of them, but even that was hard won. 

Eventually he pushes himself off the ground and begins collecting the split logs he’d stacked in a haphazard pile as he’d worked. He shifts them in his arms to collect the hatchet and hefts it over his shoulder. He has no idea what to do about the days revelations, just ignore them, he supposes as he starts the walk back to camp.

That resolution lasts an embarrassingly short amount of time. He doesn’t even make it to three hours before he’s glaring at the back of space walkers head like he’s trying to make it spontaneously combust into flames. He can see them from across the camp, Finn is sitting with her near the fire. They’re talking and laughing with Monty and Jasper. Bellamy lifts his tin of moonshine and drinks heavily, the alcohol burns his throat and makes him grimace. But not as much as the arms that appear around his neck. 

He doesn’t have to look to know it’s his sister. Octavia’s hands are as familiar as his own. He tries to pull away, but she’s become surprisingly strong and yanks him back towards her by his shirt. “No. We’re talking.” Is all he gets as an explanation and he rolls his eyes but doesn’t try to dislodge her again. “So talk, O.” he rasps his eyes still on Clarke across the camp. He hears his sister laughing behind him and he’s about to ask what’s so funny when she gives the answer without him asking. “So that’s why you’ve had your panties in a twist?” He bristles and that’s apparently all the confirmation she needs because she becomes serious. “Shit, Bellamy. How long?” He shrugs and swallows another mouthful of moonshine. “Don’t know, a while.” He supplies dropping his gaze from the blonde to the dirt at his feet. His sister tightens her arms around his shoulders and props her chin on one. “Bro, you need to get the girl.” She encourages, before grinning. “I’m so not above playing match maker, you know that, right?” He grunts noncommittally and untangles her fingers from his shirt. He needs more moonshine and he doesn’t want to literally be dragging his sister around. 

At least that’s what he tells himself he’s going to do as he gets up from the log he’s sitting on. Until he sees Space Walker drunkenly invading Clarke’s personal space. The beast inside him growls and Bellamy sees red. The rational part of his brain plays absolutely no part in what happens next as he stalks across the camp and shoves Finn backwards, out of Clarke’s face. They glare at each other for a minute, until Finn, sensing the futility of fighting backs down and sulks off with Jasper and Monty. Then a small, timid hand is on his arm and Bellamy looks down at it and then back up to Clarke’s face. Her expression is soft and curious as she gazes up at him, it’s not an expression he’s used to seeing, but he knows he wants to see it every day for the rest of his life. His hand moves to her face, fingers gently tucking a blonde wave behind her ear and he swears she leans into his palm, just slightly. 

Then she’s surging forwards, standing on her tiptoes her hands pressing against his chest at the same moment her lips meet his. She tastes like moonshine and mint leaves he discovers as he sweeps his tongue into her mouth, swallowing the little pleased noise she makes as his other hand pulls her flush against him. Eventually they break apart. And Clarke looks as dazed as Bellamy feels. A shy smile spreads across her face as the rest of the camp erupts in applause and she leans her forehead against his chest to hide the blush that’s spreading along her cheeks. Across the camp fire, Octavia grins and flashes him a thumbs up and he grins back at her mouthing a silent ‘thank you’.


End file.
